iReturn
by harrypotter5
Summary: What will Sam do to the trio who sent her to the wrong country? Basically, part 2 of iToe Fatcakes. SEDDIE! One-Shot!


**My first ever one-shot! Enjoy! :)**

Carly's POV

This day could not get any weirder. First of all, I got my toe stuck in a faucet. A toe! Not hair, not- wait a minute... I'll take that back. Getting my toe stuck in a faucet is better than having my hair stuck there. I would die faster than anyone could say 'bathtub'. Anyway, enough about me. The biggest news was that Sam was in Malaysia! Right now! That's so scary! There is so much that I have to say! Okay, here it comes...

_...Flashback..._

The front door opened to reveal Spencer, Gibby and Freddie with shocked expressions on their faces. I have no idea was it was... but then I realised that Sam is not with them. I heard Gibby say "You're on." before Spencer ran into his bedroom without a word and Gibby ran straight up the stairs leaving Freddie standing in the middle of the living room. I was so confused.

"Hey!" I said brightly and hopped off the stool. Freddie stuck on a fake smile and nodded. "So... I see Sam went home... that's unusual..." I said and gave him a 'continue' kind of look.

"Yeah... she's not home..." Freddie fake laughed and his face grew serious again. He slowly walked over to the kitchen and sat down on a chair beside the table. I turned around to look at him and rested my arms on the counter.

"Groovy Smoothie?" I suggested and Freddie shook his head, taking off his jacket and throwing it on top of the table.

"I'll save you some breath and just tell you that... she's not in America..." He furrowed his eyebrows and waited for my reaction.

"Oh, no." I shook my head before rolling my eyes. "She's not having a sleepover at the fat cake factory, is she?"

"I wish she was." Freddie muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." He shot up from the chair and walked towards the counter where I was standing. "Look, I'm just gonna say it."

"Okay..." I agreed, not knowing where this was going. "Spit it out." Oh, I wish I haven't said that.

"Sam is in Malaysia. But don't freak out-" I cut him off and jumped a foot in the air.

"SAM IS IN MALAYSIA? HOW? What happened? What's Malaysia?..." I asked stupidly at the end. Freddie grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me, hard.

"Carly, you have to calm down! Malaysia is a country on the other side of the world." He told me calmly, and looked at me carefully.

"How did that happen? How do you know she's in Malaysia?" I asked and sat on the couch, not tearing my eyes off him. Oh, this was so bad.

"Well, Sam tried to smuggle fat cakes and take them to America, so the security found out and took her to ask questions. Then, they said that she was free to go and needed to show them her passport, but Sam didn't have a passport and they started asking her questions again. Knowing Sam, she didn't get them right so she couldn't leave Canada. Gibby came up with a plan to put Sam in his suitcase so nobody would notice, but we mixed up the bags and the weird people took her to Malaysia." Freddie finished and grabbed his coat from the table. He took out papers from his pocket and showed them to me, which looked like brochures about Malaysia.

"Oh, my God." I replied and handed him back the brochures. "What are we gonna do?"

"She's going to get a temporary job there to earn money for the ticket back. She texted me." Freddie said simply. "There's nothing else we can do."

"When will she return?"

"If things go as planned, tomorrow." Freddie shrugged and sat next to me on the couch.

"Tomorrow? That quick?"

"Carly, it's Sam. She'd be able to get a hundred bucks in about four hours." He sighed and let his head drop back.

"True." I simply replied and smiled. "I hope she's okay."

"Me too."

After about a minute of silence, I spoke up. "Do you think she's gonna kill you?" Freddie turned his head and scoffed.

"As soon as she steps foot in America, I'm dead." Freddie closed his eyes and tensed up.

"M-maybe she will go for Gibby and Spencer first..." I suggested and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Really, Carly? She's Sam, and she hates me more than them two." Freddie said, referring to Gibby and Spencer.

"That's not true." I smirked at him and he just rolled his eyes.

_...End of Flashback..._

That's basically what happened. And now, I was pacing back and forth from the kitchen to the living room, waiting for Sam to arrive. Spencer and Gibby were sat on the couch, pretending to watch TV, but failing because the screen was black. I rolled my eyes at them and looked over at Freddie. He was backing up against the kitchen wall, trying to be as far away as possible from the front door. He didn't have a choice though. If he wasn't near that wall, Sam would kill him quicker. If he was upstairs, I would kill him. Because he would be trying to avoid Sam, and he can't do that for very long. I saw Freddie's face become more pale as his chest started rising up and down quicker.

"Freddie, relax. You can't look like that when she comes back." I comforted and he nodded slowly.

"You're right." Suddenly, he straightened up and took a deep breath. "I-I'm not going to hide." He admitted and took a few steps in the direction of the door.

"Easy there, James Bond." I smirked at him and he shook his head, chuckling at me.

"Do you think I should get a new haircut?" I heard Spencer ask from the couch and rolled my eyes at him.

All of a sudden, a click was heard from the door and my eyes darted in that direction. Sam emerged from the other side and when she came in, the door was closed. "Hey." She greeted with a smile.

"Oh, my gosh, Sam!" I ran up to her and gave her the most bone breaking hug I could manage. "I can't believe you made it!" I yelled.

"Well... you know me..." Her voice sounded choked up, and that's when I realised that I should probably let her go. She smiled at me and looked at the boys.

"Sam, I am so sorry." Freddie suddenly raced through the living room and pulled Sam into his arms. To my surprise, she hugged him back, even gave him a pat on the back. "I promise, I'll make it up to you. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm s-"

"Freddie, it's fine." She cut him off and he gave her a shocked expression.

"It is?" Spencer asked from behind me.

"Gibaaah." Gibby responded and stood up from the couch.

"Yeah!" Sam responded in a 'duh' tone. "Dude, I was in Malaysia! That was the best time I had in weeks!" She exclaimed and let go of Freddie's shoulders.

"Really?" I asked, probably in the most shocked tone that I've used in years.

"Uh-huh!" Sam walked into the kitchen and opened our fridge as everyone stared at her. "There were beaches everywhere, the weather was so hot that I didn't even need my coat!" Okay, is this a dream? "Oh, and the people were so nice! They even did the Indian dance thingy for me, and let me join in!" Sam returned with a bottle of water in her hands. "And, who said that I wouldn't like their religious dance? It was even better than fat cakes!" Oh. My. God. The world is ending.

"Wow." I breathed out and Sam nodded before taking a sip from the bottle. It was the awkward silence again and all you could hear is the sound of water splashing inside the bottle as Sam tipped in up and down.

"So!" Spencer yelled all of a sudden. "I'm gonna go check if my new vibrating pillow works!"

"I'll go with you!" Gibby yelled after him and they disappeared into Spencer's bedroom. I turned back to Freddie who appeared to be smiling at Sam. Sam on the other hand, was not paying attention to anything except from her drink.

"You really enjoyed Malaysia, huh?" I asked and smirked at her.

"No!" She yelled at me and my smirk suddenly disappeared. Freddie looked like he was going to be sick. "My best friends, LEFT me, to go into a foreign country, that I CAN'T EVEN FIND ON THE MAP!" For a moment there I thought that Freddie died of guilt. If that's even possible. "How could you possibly think that I enjoyed it?" She yelled at me and Freddie. Mostly at Freddie.

"Sam, I'm sor-" Freddie tried apologising but was soon cut off by Sam's bottle flying past him, missing one inch from his head.

"Shut up!" She yelled again. "You know what the worst thing was?"

Freddie immediately shook his head and backed away as Sam gave him a death glare. "N-no."

"Foreign people! They just kept coming towards me and asking: Miss Puckett, you no dog. Why in suitcase?" Sam did a foreign accent at the end and shrugged at Freddie.

"Why are you blaming it on me? It wasn't my suitcase." Freddie explained calmly and Sam looked at him as if he grew three heads.

"You didn't check the suitcase!"

"Why would I check the suitcase?"

"Because that's what nubs do!" Sam yelled at him matter-of-factly. It took Freddie a moment to calm down before he started speaking again.

"Sam, look. I am very sorry that I accidentally sent you to a different country, and that you had to get a job," Sam gave him a look. "...And that you had to deal with foreigners." By now, Sam was fully listening to him. "But, just let me make it up to you."

"How?" She asked slowly, and Freddie just smirked, pulling out a fat cake out of his pocket. Not just a fat cake. It had a different wrapper. Sam's eyes sparkled with excitement. "A Canadian fat cake?" Freddie nodded and smiled. "How?"

"A few tricks I learned from Sam Puckett." Aww, I couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, Sam's frown turned into a smile and she flung her arms across Freddie's neck.

"It's the best home coming gift ever!" She yelled as Freddie pulled her closer.

**Please tell me what you thought! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
